User blog:Debochira/God of War: Sibling Rivalry
Kratos stared angrily at the creature, his grip tightening around the Blades of Sparta. "Platos." he said at last, the name scorching his throat. Platos grinned, his fangs shining out in the dark. "You remembered my name? I'm touched, truly." he replied. Kratos gritted his teeth as Platos retreated to the throne. "Why are you here?" he demanded. Platos sat down, his wings wrapping around him once again. "Why? Why indeed? Well, it's a long story, Kratos." he began, waving his arm in the air. "I suppose it begins years and years ago, when you and I were children. In Sparta, childhood was a brutal existence. I was almost constantly set upon by the other children. They would torment me merely because I was the younger brother of The Monster, as they called it. You had promise even then, Kratos. We were always looking out for each other. Nothing stood against us. Until that day." Platos smashed his fist into the ground angrily, blood oozing through cracks in the ground. Kratos watched as the blood began to mold and form into a shape. A hideous beast that was vicious and bloodthirsty, angrily clawing its way out of the floor. Jagged pieces of metal stabbed through the creature's back in the shape of crude wings as stone covered its chest. Bloated claws and talons joined into the monster as its eyes opened. A cruel, malicious green shined out, searing everything in sight. Kratos ducked and rolled behind the statue of the rotten corpse, but it vanished almost instantly. Platos leapt into the air and cried out, "Sorry to cut this reunion short! Hopefully you can handle this Behemoth!" He laughed and flew out through a gaping hole in the roof of the palace. Kratos glared after him but turned his focus towards the Behemoth. It continued to grow, until at last Kratos could barely reach up to its knees. Without a moment's pause, the Behemoth snatched him up and flew out of the palace and into the clouds above. Caught off-guard, Kratos lost his grip on the Blades of Sparta. He witnessed them trail behind, caught on the chains bound to his arms, and dig into the Behemoth's fingers. He tugged and pulled, until finally, he escaped the grip of the Behemoth and heaved, cleaving the monster's hand clean off. Kratos leaped onto its chest and stabbed repeatedly until he saw the other hand reach toward him. Time slowed as he threw one of his Blades into its chest and leapt off. Swinging upward, Kratos threw his other Blade into the remaining hand and pulled himself toward it. He crashed his boots into it, forcing it to pierce its own heart. The Behemoth roared in agony as violet blood spewed out of the wound, drenching Kratos. The beast rolled over onto its stomach, forcing Kratos to sink his Blades into the Behemoth to hang on. He made his way to the side of the Behemoth and jumped, his Blades grappling onto its wings. He built up momentum and lurched onto its back and sliced at the base of the wings. Using all of his strength, Kratos ripped the left wing off and stabbed into the open wound. The Behemoth struggled to maintain its flight, but quickly lost strength as Kratos pulled himself through the hole in its chest. He threw one Blade into its neck and swung onto its back. Mustering up all of his willpower, Kratos threw the other Blade. It swung down and pierced the other side of the Behemoth's neck. With his opportunity before him, Kratos pulled, his Blades slicing through the flesh and bone until nothing connected the Behemoth's head to its body. The body flailed wildly as it twirled down into the earth below. Kratos saw the ground approaching quickly, and opened the Behemoth's mouth. The body crashed into a lake, its blood drowning the fish that lived in the water. The Behemoth's head landed with a crunch and rolled down a hill until it slowed to a stop. Soaked with blood and bits of brain, Kratos cut his way out of the top of the skull and hopped onto the ground. "Disgusting." he muttered to himself as he wiped his eyes. The Blades dragged behind Kratos as he limped toward a river. After washing himself of the Behemoth's filth, he looked around at his surroundings. It seemed he was in an open cavern, with sunlight shining brightly through. He could not see very well because the Behemoth's head obstructed his view. He strode up to it and kicked it into the abyss below. Whispy, ghost-like spectres floated around in the world beyond Kratos. He looked down and saw that the rock was strong enough to withstand his Blades. He stabbed into the wall and slid down to the floor below. Looking around, Kratos saw what appeared to be a huge mountain in the distance, resting atop a colossal being. Kratos walked to the cliff edge, contemplating his next move. "Kratos." whispered a spirit behind him. Kratos instinctively drew his Blades and readied for another battle. A woman stood before him instead, and Kratos relaxed. She seemed familiar, as if he had seen her before. "It's been years, Kratos." she said, tears beginning to slide down her translucent cheeks. He slowly walked to her and rested his hand on her cheek. She held it lovingly as he wiped her tears away. "I am sorry...but I do not remember who you are." he said at last. The woman looked into his eyes and pressed her lips onto his. "I am your wife." she whispered. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts